Growing Wings
by Pheonix-tear
Summary: When Hermione finds out she's growing wings and her life is turned upside down, how will she cope? And will Harry be able to help her ease a little? H/Hr
1. Cure For The Itch

"You are insatiable"  
  
Jack Off Jill, Lollirot  
  
Growing Wings  
  
~~  
  
"This stupid itching!!!" said an agitated Hermione, reaching around her back to her shoulder blades. She scratched furiously. "Why won't it just stop already? As if 3 weeks isn't enough!" "Mosquito bite?" asked Ron. "I doubt it, I haven't been outside for a while, considering it's winter, remember?" she replied with sarcasm. "Well, then I haven't the slightest clue. Maybe it's an allergy or something?" he asked again, hoping for a not-so-sarcastic answer this time. "Urgh, I may as well go see Madame Pomfrey about it." Hermione dropped her hands to her side and started walking out of the common room. Ron and Harry, who had just watched throughout all of this, watched her go, when Harry asked her, "Maybe I should go with you?" She paused for a moment and turned to look back at him. "Sure, Harry." She replied. She tried not to look so giddy about it while inside she was jumping for joy. Secretly, she had pined for Harry in her dreams, and sat silently watching him while she was "studying" daydreaming of the many romantic things they could do together. Too bad he doesn't know. She would think to herself. Of course, who doesn't want those brightly lit green eyes. He could have anyone in this school, yet he had stayed single for as long as she could remember. Maybe he's just not ready to love yet? Maybe he feared Voldemort would harm anyone else he got close to? She had been off in her own world when she realized Harry was trying to grab her attention. She physically shook her head and asked him, "What? Sorry must have spaced out." "Shall we go, then?" "Yeah, sure Harry." Anything for you. They walked silently down the corridors towards the hospital wing when they came to the door. They knocked and quite suddenly, a harassed-looking Madame Pomfrey answered the knock with a very annoyed-sounding "Yes??" "Oh...um...Madame Pomfrey. Oh gosh. Well. My shoulders have been itching for the past week and it won't go away. Do you have some cream or something to get rid of it?" said Hermione. Harry looked at her and smiled to himself. Oh gosh, the way she acts around people, you'd think after the way she acts towards Ron and me, she'd be able to talk to a teacher.  
  
Madame Pomfrey sighed as said, "Well I guess you better come on in then, if you need tending to, you'd better let me see it before I give you anything for it, though." So Hermione and Harry walked in, while Madame Pomfrey instructed her to remove her robes to see her back. Hermione blushed a deep red and looked at Harry, who smiled and said, "I'll be out the door, then." And with that he got up and left. Hermione sighed from relief and a bit of her wanted Harry to stay. She didn't exactly want to be alone in the same room with a teacher without her shirt, let alone the school nurse. She removed what she was told to remove when Madame Pomfrey walked in with a vial of some thick looking cream. She walked behind Hermione and stood there frozen. She dropped the vial as she let out a small gasp. "What is it?" said a panicked Hermione. "No, no. it can't be, it just can't. They died out. no no no! I'm imagining this! Oh you poor thing!" cried Madame Pomfrey in quiet sobs. Just then Harry burst in, and asked, "What was that noise? I head something break!" He looked to where Hermione was sitting and stood flabbergasted at what he saw. "Madame. what are those. those. lumps. on her back??" Harry asked now panicked too. Hermione was now in turmoil of feelings. What are they talking about? What lumps??? She thought. She heard Madame Pomfrey gulp before answering, "Those, my dear, are. wings." 


	2. Finding Comfort

"I've held your hand through all of these  
  
years, and you still have all of me."  
  
- Evanescence, My Immortal  
  
Growing Wings  
  
~~ Hermione sat frozen in her seat. Had she heard her right? Wings??? That wasn't possible! Here she was, this little Gryffindor 6th year, with her back itching like mad, had just been told she was growing wings. She blinked a couple times before realizing that Harry was tracing his index finger over her shoulder blades. She shivered under his touch and winced from the itching intensifying. Realizing this, he quickly drew his hand back and said under his breath, "Sorry." "Wings? Madame Pomfrey. Are you joking? I can't . just . can't grow wings!" said Hermione. "Oh, but you are dear, how, I don't know. But you are." And Madame Pomfrey quickly grabbed 2 mirrors and handed one to Hermione. Hermione slowly grabbed it and Madame Pomfrey moved behind her and focused the mirror on her back. Hermione adjusted the mirror in her hand so her could see better, and moved her long, amber brown, wavy hair around the front of her to see better. And there they were. On one of her shoulders stood a humongous bump in her shoulder, the color of a reddish-purple making it look more grotesque then it would be if they were the color of her skin. She looked more closely and saw what looked like a feather growing out of the shoulder. I'm a freak She thought. How is everyone going to react to me? She put the mirror next to her and put her shirt and robes back on. Harry looked down on the floor uncomfortably. "Would you still like the itch cream, dear?" Madame Pomfrey said with sympathy. Hermione shook her head no and got up to leave. "I'll just . go." She walked out the door and closed the door to the hospital wing, forgetting about Harry. She snapped it shut and broke out into a run, and let the tears flow freely from her eyes. She ran for a couple minutes and soon slowed down and stopped in the corridor. Soon, she was followed by Harry chasing after her. He caught up to her and placed a hand on her lower back. She almost jumped from his touch. "Hermione, are you okay?" He asked breathless from running behind her. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and turned away from him so he couldn't see her eyes shining. "I'm fine, Harry, just a bit of a shock, that's all." She sniffled and started to walk again. She stopped abruptly and turned to lean against the wall. Harry stood in front of her with a look of concern on his face. She bit her lip to stop her from crying and looked away from Harry. "Is there something you want to tell me, Hermione?" he asked. "Please." He said with a final plea. She looked up at him and sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before Harry, I haven't told anyone. Harry, I was adopted." She said. "What?" "Last summer, my real mum sent me an owl. At first, I thought it was you or Ron or someone else playing a joke, but when I asked my mum about it, she told me the truth. My family's come from a whole lot of purebloods. In fact, what my real mum said, 'The purest in wizarding history.'" "Purer then Malfoy blood?" Harry asked jokingly, but tried to sound serious. "As pure as that and not as evil. She told me she was forced to leave me by a pack of Death Eaters. They had dropped me on a muggle doorstep and left me there when I was 1." She smiled a little before continuing, "See, Harry, we're not so different after all." "Imagine that." He said. He tried to absorb what she had just told him. He was having difficulty understanding, as there were so many questions he wanted answered. How come she never wrote to us and told us? Why did she seem like she wanted to hide it? Hermione choked back a sob. "She never told me that I would be having a . abnormality sometime soon." She said with her voice breaking. "Maybe she knew, that'd you'd be growing wings, and she wrote to you to let you know?" Harry asked. "But why would she have taken so long? Why didn't she get a hold of me earlier? Why all of a sudden, my life is now unraveling itself?" She had let her tears fall again. "I know the feeling." Harry said quietly, almost to himself. Hermione pushed her back off the wall and started walking towards the common room. Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her back into a hug. She was surprised by this but let her body relax and dug her face into his chest. She let out a little sob. "Shhh. shhh. It's okay, Hermione, everything will turn out. Just give it a little time." He wrapped his arms around her back, being careful not to touch her back. Hermione let her hands travel all around his back, and finally rested them on his shoulder blades. No one will be able to touch my shoulders like this anymore. I'm grotesque. As if he was reading her mind, Harry said "Your beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She held on tighter to make sure he was really there. 


	3. Finding Out Some New Things

"Kiss me." Sixpence None The Richer, Kiss Me  
  
Growing Wings  
  
~~  
  
The next morning, Hermione rolled over in her bed, recalling what she was  
told yesterday. Wings. dear, Wings! Madame Pomfrey's voice was still  
ringing in her head. Her eyes darted open and she twisted her arm to  
touch her shoulder blades. Yes, they were still there, and it wasn't a  
dream. She moved her arm back to her side when the voice of Professor  
McGonagall startled her and made her sit straight up.  
"Miss Granger? Would you please come with me to Professor Dumbledore's  
office? There is something he wishes to discuss with you."  
Hermione just slowly nodded and watched Professor McGonagall exit the  
dorm, giving Hermione just a few minutes to put on some clean robes and a  
decent face. She quickly scrambled into her clothes and stumbled down the  
steps of her dormitory to where McGonagall was waiting in the common  
room.  
"Come, then," she said  
Hermione followed McGonagall's brisk footsteps out the portrait hole and  
down the echoing stone corridors to Dumbledore's office.  
"This is where I leave you, Miss Granger, the password is 'Sugar Quills.'  
Professor Dumbledore is expecting you," McGonagall said.  
Hermione said nothing and nodded politely. And with that, McGonagall  
turned on her heel and walked down the halls in the direction of the  
Transfiguration classroom. Hermione let out a low sigh and said in a  
barely audible whisper, "Sugar Quills."  
The gargoyle covering the entrance to the Headmaster's office sprang to  
life and jumped aside. The revolving escalators were starting to move  
upward and Hermione stepped onto the fourth step. It spun until it  
reached the office where Professor Dumbledore was sitting. Hermione  
stepped inside towards the Headmaster, and spoke in a soft, hoarse voice,  
"Professor McGonagall said that you wanted to see me, Headmaster?"  
The old man's eyes were twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles, as  
they usually did.  
"Yes, Miss Granger, I did. I have been informed by Madame Pomfrey that  
you seem to have abnormal sproutings on your back."  
She looked down on the floor and nodded. She wasn't surprised that the  
Headmaster already knew of this.  
"There is nothing to be ashamed of, Miss Granger. Now, if you will take a  
seat, I will explain to you what you need to know," he said as he pointed  
to a chair across from him. Hermione took a seat and resisted the urge to  
reach around and scratch.  
"Now, to start, Miss Granger, I have noted that your real mother has  
indeed contacted you." Hermione looked up in amazement at how Dumbledore  
knew this. Well, of course, he's Dumbledore; of course he knows she  
thought. He continued, "Your mother's grandmother was what wizards call  
an alliptonite. Alliptonites were a very rare breed, a third Veela, third  
Faerie, and a third Pixie. They were merely humans with wings; with  
powers a little stronger then an ordinary wizard and all have a most  
insatiable thirst for knowledge. They were as a rule the most beautiful  
creatures anyone could have seen, if they'd have that privilege.  
Alliptonites were around the 1700's, when muggles were deathly afraid of  
magic. They kept any of the Alliptonites they found locked away in a  
storehouse and let them waste away there. But some escaped by luring men  
to their rescue with their beauty. Once an amount of them freed  
themselves, they sought to rebuild their populations, and over these  
centuries, the Alliptonite's have begun to look more "human" with the  
exception of the wings. If you need further information, Miss Granger, I  
suggest you look in the library. I'm sure we have a book on the topic."  
Hermione was at loss for words. She merely gaped at Dumbledore open-  
mouthed, feeling the burning desire to know more. Then something else  
rather unsettling hit her. How is everyone going to react to me? I really  
don't want to recite what Dumbledore just said to everyone I meet. She  
blinked back a couple of tears and looked at the Headmaster with shiny  
eyes, and got up from her chair, turning to leave.  
"Come see me if you have any further questions, Hermione." With her back  
still to him, she nodded and realized that this was the first time  
Dumbledore had called her "Hermione" and not "Miss Granger." It felt a  
little awkward to her, but she shrugged it off and climbed down the  
spiral staircase, but Dumbledore had told her where to find answers and  
she was going to go search them out. Her head was swarming with questions  
and burning from too much information. She started in the direction of  
the library when she spotted Harry walking towards her. She felt her  
heart sink and then even more light-headed. How am I going to tell him?  
"Hermione, are you okay? Where were you? You missed breakfast! I was  
starting to worry, I." He stopped, realizing he had said too much with  
just a few short sentences. Hermione gave him a coy smile and urged him  
on.  
"What were you worrying about Harry?" she inquired. His cheeks were  
beginning to be a fetching crimson color.  
"I was hoping you hadn't done anything. grave. or stupid." He said  
sheepishly with the color still rising in his cheeks.  
"Grave, Harry?" She sent him a mock frown and then broke to a broad  
grin. "I know I'm growing wings, but I don't think I'll try flying just  
yet, thank you." Hermione felt a little better about what she would tell  
Harry. She continued, "Harry, come with me to the library, I need to go  
and find something."  
"Something on what?" he asked curious, even though he knew she probably  
wanted to study for her O.W.L's. Leave it to Hermione to study even when  
things were dire, Harry thought with a sigh.  
"I'll explain while we walk."  
"But aren't you hungry?" She had to admit, her stomach was growling a  
little, but she had never wanted to go to the library this badly, ever,  
and that was saying something.  
"Maybe I'll get something from the kitchens later, but come on! I don't  
think I'll be able to wait much longer," she exclaimed. She grabbed  
Harry's hand and half-pulled him with her until he was walking next to  
her. She had explained to Harry everything Dumbledore had told her by the  
time they got to the library.  
". And Dumbledore said I should look in the library for more  
information," she finished. Hermione hadn't realized that Harry was  
staring at her until she looked up at him meeting his green eyes with her  
cinnamon ones. Her heart rose to her throat and those familiar  
butterflies had returned to her stomach. She quickly looked away  
nervously and Harry smiled to himself. So she does feel the same way. He  
thought contently, and their search for the Alliptonite's in the library  
began. 


	4. The Meaning Of A Gryffindor

I was weak before, now you made me so numb Like the coldest winter, I am frozen from you. - Pink, Numb  
  
Growing Wings  
~~  
  
Hermione had searched for over 2 hours, without finding any book that mentioned the Alliptonites. Hermione plopped down into a chair with folded arms, and leaned on the desk. She laid her head down on her arms and started to think about where she could find more information when Harry walked up to her desk and sat down across from her. He let out a low breath before asking her, "Find anything?" Hermione looked up at him and slightly shook her head and asked, "What about you? Even a little hint of them?" "No." "This is so confusing." Just then Hermione saw Ron walking up behind them. He arrived at their table and said, "Oi, Hermione, whatever happened to your back itching? Did Madame Pomfrey give you a cream?" Hermione didn't know what to say. What would he do if she told him she was growing wings? Call her a freak? Faint? Run off without saying a word? She decided now was a time to lie, until she found a better place to tell him the truth. "Yeah, she gave me a cream. It stopped the second it touch my wi.ahh. I mean back." She gave him a fake smile. Oh God, that was so close! Ron gave her a weird look but shrugged it off, figuring she was just tripping over her tongue. "At least it doesn't itch, right?" She nodded. "Well mates, I'm off to search for that sleeping draught Professor Snape assigned us. I'm a bit far behind," he said. "Wow, Ron. I think that's the first and only time I'll ever hear YOU say you want to study," Hermione said with a little giggle. "Ha, ha," Ron ground out sarcastically. He turned and headed for the other aisle of books. Harry, who seemed confused by Hermione's answer to Ron, asked, "Why didn't you tell him?" Hermione fixed her gaze on her green eyed, confused-looking friend. She bit her lip and repeated the question in her mind. Why hadn't she told him? Was she ever going to tell anyone? "I. I.Panicked," was all she could manage to say. There was a small pause, then Harry smiled and nodded his head in understanding. "You won't tell anyone, will you Harry?" "No, I promise." Her expression changed to one of relief and smiled. "Thanks," she said, her voice coming out soft and small.  
  
~~  
  
Once she was back in her dormitory, Hermione grabbed her hand mirror and bewitched it to reflect her back. They grow quite rapidly, I can see the tips already, and it's only been 2 days. She felt the tears returning into her eyes but held them back. She put the mirror down and walked out of the dormitory, trotting down the steps to the common room and felt then her heart rising into her throat again. There, sitting on the couch, gazing into the fire was Harry. I should tell him. He deserves to know. One problem though- I'm too afraid. She took in a deep breath and moved towards the table where, fortunately, lay her Transfiguration book. She decided she would casually pick it up, and say "Hi" to Harry. AHH! Why am I acting so paranoid? He's my best friend, not like some stranger! I shouldn't be this nervous! Besides, my planned casualness is looking rather mechanical, she thought. But that's what he does to me. She had been trying to come up with a plan to get Harry's attention when a sudden voice shook her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Hermione," came Harry's voice. Dear God, give me the strength to keep me standing up if I get weak in the knees. "Oh, sorry Harry I didn't see you." "You were staring right at me." Hermione blushed at this. She walked to the couch Harry was occupying and sat down. Am I ever going to sit comfortably in a chair ever again? "What's wrong, 'Mione?" She looked up at him and smiled. Harry, clearly confused, shyly smiled back. Hermione looked down on the floor and said in a hoarse voice, "You." Harry's face fell and he felt his heart give a little jump and asked, "Me? What's wrong with me?" "Nothing, it's just." she returned her gaze to him and his emerald eyes met her brown ones. Oh this is just too much. I should just do it already; the torture is going to kill me! She swiftly leaned over and pressed her lips to his. 


	5. In His Eyes

Laying in the summer grass, You told me not to talk so fast As I told you just how I felt. - Good Charlotte, Seasons  
  
Growing Wings  
~~  
  
Harry, who had always loved Hermione for herself, was, in a way, shocked when he found out she was going to grow wings. He didn't know how he could handle it, but he promised himself, and secretly to Hermione, that he would understand completely. When Hermione dragged him to the library to help her find some books on the Alliptonites, they found nothing, and Harry was so full of questions. He wanted to know just why this was happening to the girl he loved. He was just about to give up when a book with a tattered spine and moldy-looking words on it caught his attention. It looked like an ordinary book, more than likely something on potions, but something about it had drawn him to it. Like it had sensed Harry needed information, and it could give it to him. He moved closer to the book and squinted at the words on the spine. "Alliptonia Règle dans les 1800's?" Harry repeated. He pulled it off the shelf and opened it to the middle. It was written in French, and Harry had to use a Translation Spell to read it. He thumbed through it and found all sorts of information, how Alliptonites originated, how they had lured those human men to rescue themselves, and why some witches ended up with wings nowadays. It told of the story of Martha Mitchgrump, a middle-aged witch who was quite pretty for her age, and her case of wings. There was even a picture of her with her wings. She looked downcast and her brown, wavy hair fell in her face. She occasionally looked up and batted her honey brown eyes down again, as if waiting for Harry to stop staring at her. Her hair revealed her wings from the back, and they looked almost like large eagle wings, with brown, silky-looking feathers that protruded from her shoulders, making them look natural. Harry goggled at the picture, and his thoughts returned to his current case of wings at hand. I should tell Hermione, but I'll wait. I'll show her later. He slipped the book in his bag and left to find Hermione again. He looked up and down the aisles, but found her sitting down at an empty table. She was sitting with her arms folded and her head resting on them. She looks cute that way.like she's been studying too much. He sat down in a chair across from her. "Find anything," he asked, hoping for a "yes." She shook her head and asked, "What about you? Even a little hint of them?" He panicked a little and stuck with his decision beforehand. "No." "This is so confusing," she said. Harry was startled when he heard Ron's voice coming from behind him. "Oi, Hermione, whatever happened to your back itching? Did Madame Pomfrey give you a cream?" Harry waited for Hermione's reaction, to see if she was going to tell him. There was a small pause in the conversation, and then Hermione said, "Yeah, she gave me a cream. It stopped the second it touch my wi.ahh. I mean back." Harry's eyes widened at the remarkable lie Hermione had just told Ron. He turned around to look at Ron, who just shrugged as if she was just tongue- tied. "At least it doesn't itch, right," he said. Harry looked back at Hermione who simply nodded. "Well mates, I'm off to search for that sleeping draught Professor Snape assigned us. I'm a bit far behind," he said. Harry smiled to himself; Ron was never one to study for Potions. "Wow, Ron. I think that's the first and only time I'll ever hear YOU say you want to study," Harry heard Hermione say that was followed by a giggle. "Ha, ha," Ron said sarcastically. He turned on his heel and headed straight for an aisle of books. Harry still had a look of confusion on his face. He turned to her and asked, "Why didn't you tell him?" Hermione look at Harry, and then the smile on her face faded off as she looked at the table. She bit her lip and looked as if lost in thought. "I. I.Panicked," she said softly. Harry thought about it. Well, if it was me, I'd panic too, and there's always Ron's temper to consider. He smiled at her and nodded. "You won't tell anyone, will you Harry," she said with a bit of a pleading tone in her voice. He wasn't going to tell anyone without her consent, anyways, so it didn't matter to him. "No, I promise." Her face relaxed and she smiled. "Thanks," she said, her voice barely audible.  
  
~~  
  
Harry sat down on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. He was planning out how he should tell Hermione. Just why exactly hadn't he told her? He had the book lying in his lap, unopened, while he was staring off into the fireplace. His mind was racing with ways to tell Hermione about the book. If he told her, she'd want to know why he didn't tell her in the library. But if I tell her I went back to look for something in the library, and it crossed my path, maybe she'll believe me? Then, a sort-of force made him look behind him, and to find Hermione standing at the foot of the stairs in an awed expression looking straight at him, but her eyes seemed to be unfazed. "Hermione," he called. She seemed to come back to reality and said, "Oh, sorry Harry I didn't see you." "You were looking right at me." She blushed a crimson color and started to walk over to the couch Harry was sitting in and took a seat next to him. Harry furrowed his brow and asked, "What's wrong, 'Mione?" She looked up at him and smiled. It made Harry's stomach twist into a knot, but he smiled back. You git! You probably look like an idiot! A minute went by, and then Hermione looked down and said softly, "You." Harry's heart plummeted and his face contorted into one of confusion. "Me? What's wrong with me?" "Nothing, it's just." she looked up to meet his eyes and Harry wanted to lean over and meet her lips to his. Thankfully, he didn't need to; Hermione had done it already. 


	6. Finding Martha

Fear will always make you blind But the answer is in clear view It's amazing what you'll find face to face Daft Punk, Face To Face  
  
Growing Wings  
  
~~  
  
Hermione reluctantly pulled her lips away from Harry's. They're so  
soft.so tangible. She kept her eyes closed; fearing the expression on  
Harry's face she knew would come across. He's going to look disgusted,  
he's never going to speak to me again! She cringed at that thought. At  
least it was worth it. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at Harry,  
who looked like he got smacked in the face with a fish. She inwardly  
smiled to herself. Maybe something good's going to come out of that.  
"Ahem. well." Harry uttered out. He was still frozen from the shock.  
Hermione, you've never done anything like that!  
Hermione looked down and barely spoke.  
"Sorry."  
"Hmm?"  
"S-sorry, Harry."  
There was a slight pause.  
"Sorry for what, Hermione?"  
She looked up to meet his green eyes. She almost died from  
embarrassment already, and he was asking her why she was sorry? He wasn't  
making this any easier. God, Harry, sometimes you just don't know what to  
say in a situation do you?  
"I was acting on an impulse."  
He smiled before responding.  
"And so am I."  
He brought his hands up to her cheeks and drew her in for another  
breathtaking kiss, and Hermione felt thankful for the couch, or else her  
knees would have given way.  
Harry slipped his tongue in, and Hermione gladly gave way. He slid his  
tongue over hers and she shuddered. He moved his hands through her soft  
hair. She didn't really care at the moment, being too caught up in  
Harry's taste. Oh no.what is he doing? Hermione get a grip! He probably  
will act like this never happened tomorrow! She pulled away from Harry,  
and looked into his eyes.  
"You mean this, right Harry? You're not joking?"  
"I'm serious, Hermione. Maybe I was too afraid to say it to you, but I  
love you. I have loved you," he said, planting a kiss on her forehead.  
She smiled and her fears fled away from her thoughts.  
"I love you, too, Harry." He smiled and gave her a small kiss.  
"So what do we do now," Harry asked, leaning back into the couch,  
although he knew the answer quite clearly. Hermione looked away and  
thought for a minute, then looked back up and said quietly, "Ron."  
Harry nodded and Hermione let out a groan. What was he going to say?  
Would he approve?  
"What are we going to say? That we were caught snogging and just  
decided to make the best of it?" inquired Hermione.  
"Maybe he won't be angry?"  
"One can hope."  
The book, forgotten on Harry's lap, had fallen to the floor with a  
thump. Hermione nearly jumped, and looked down. She crinkled her eyebrows  
and picked up the book. She read the cover in her mind; Alliptonia Règle  
dans les 1800's? She thought for a moment, and then said, "Alliptonite  
Rule in the 1800's?"  
She looked up at Harry, who had a crimson hue in his cheeks.  
"Hermione-"  
"Why didn't you tell me, Harry?" she interrupted him. He pondered it  
for a moment. He didn't know the answer himself.  
"Because, I wanted to know more about it."  
"So do I, but that's not my question."  
"But it's not like I wasn't going to show you!" Harry nearly screamed.  
She sighed, and closed her eyes.  
"I'm sorry Harry, it's just that this situation is so stressful. I'm  
sorry; I shouldn't have gotten so mad."  
His tension eased up a little and sank back into the couch, not  
noticing how upward he was sitting.  
"Why me, Harry? It's just not fair to pick on the mudblood girl, you  
know? I mean, I just thought it was a sore or something on my back, but  
surely not wings?"  
Harry decided to choose his words carefully in his response. He didn't  
want to upset her anymore then she already was.  
"Hermione, open the book."  
Hermione did as she was told.  
"Turn it to the section about Martha Mitchgrump.page 194. I think."  
She turned page after page, when finally she came upon the pretty witch  
with wings. Hermione let out a small gasp. Martha looked up, as if she  
sensed Hermione looking at her, and for the first time, Harry saw her  
smile.  
"She knows I'm an Alliptonite." Hermione stated. But how does she know?  
Pictures don't sense things. Hermione's heartbeat started to race a  
little. She looks almost like me, or me like her. Her eyes widened as she  
thought for a few more minutes, going over things in her mind.  
"Mione? Are you okay?" Harry asked. She had been looking at the picture  
of Martha for 5 minutes, and hadn't said a word. She looked up at him,  
and said quietly.  
"Harry, Martha Mitchgrump." she gulped before continuing, "she's my  
mother." 


	7. Coming Out To Ron

Whenever I'm alone with you, You make me feel like I am home again. - The Cure, Love Song  
  
Growing Wings  
  
~~  
  
"Your- your mother? Hermione, are you sure?" Harry asked tentatively. Martha did look something like Hermione, but it couldn't possibly be. "Look at her, Harry, I look like her, the hair, the eyes. Pictures don't recognize the people looking at them unless there's a strong emotion. Either that or Alliptonites have a 6th sense," she sobbed. Harry looked up to her face and noticed a single tear falling down onto her cheek. He swiped his thumb over it and she hugged him around his chest, leaning her head under his chin. He kissed the top of her head and ran his hands through her hair as he patted her. She let her tears flow freely onto his shirt, and Harry didn't care. "You're going to try and find her, right?" Harry asked. He felt Hermione shake her head. "I'm going to help, and so is Ron, and anyone else." She pulled away and looked serious. "No, just you and Ron, Harry, no one else. I don't want anyone to know before they see my. wings." She hesitated on the last word and looked down shamefully. "I just want to tell Ron." Harry grabbed her by the shoulders, and looked sternly into her eyes. "Hermione, listen to me. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Your mother is a beautiful person, and you'll turn out to be beautiful too. Hell, Beautiful is already an understatement to describe you. Don't think you're a monster, because your not. Your Hermione and just because your going to grow wings shouldn't stop you from being as human as you should be. Your surrounded by people who love you, don't forget that." Hermione's eyes were full of tears. She didn't know what to say, and had to stop herself from goggling at Harry's words. He smiled at her, and continued, "No one is going to get you down, 'Mione," He bent down towards her ear and whispered, his lips brushing against her skin, "I won't let them." Her skin pricked and he wrapped his arms around her, carefully under her shoulder blades. She sobbed and dug her face into Harry's chest. "H-h-how do y-you do it, H-harry?" Harry was puzzled. "Do what, Hermione?" She sniffled and her sobs subsided a little. "It's not fair to you. It's just not." "Hermione, you're babbling, what are you talking about? What's so unfair?" "You have to deal with the weight of the Wizarding World on your shoulders, and I can't even handle my wings. I'm sorry, Harry, I've been such a coward. I should handle this better." "No, you've handled this better than I would. I don't know what I would've done." She smiled and sniffed. She returned her attention to the book. "I have to know where she is. Isn't there any references in this book?" She flipped to the back pages, but didn't find anything. "We should ask Dumbledore," Harry said. "We should. But don't you think he knew Martha's my mother? Dumbledore is the one who sent me to the library." "So he wants you to find out yourself?"  
  
"Maybe. You never know with Dumbledore." A silence fell upon them, then Hermione checked her watch. She looked up at the stairs behind the couch, and then back at Harry, who was flipping through the book now. She nearly jumped when the portrait door swung open and in came Ron. Hermione crinkled her eyebrows and asked him in a motherly fashion. "I thought you went to bed 2 hours ago! Where've you been?" He yawned and replied casually, "Out with Lavendar." Appalled, but quite interested, said, "Doing what?" "Relax, Mione, She was just helping me with some Muggle Studies. Seamus and Neville were there, too. If you suspect something go ahead and ask them!" Hermione laughed. "Ron, I don't care if you shagged her rotten, I just didn't know you were out. Sorry if I sound worrisome." I'm going to do it, now. if I don't do it, it's because I'm scared. What kind of Gryffindor am I? Her expression changed to one of real worry. "Ron, sit down, please. I need to tell you something." Ron, with an expression identical to Hermione's, slowly sat down with his hands on this knee's in a chair across from them. Harry put his hand over Hermione's, and she tensed up. She looked up at Ron, who eyed their hands and smiled at her. "Ahh, is this what you were going to tell me? Figures, you two do look so simply adorable together," Ron said, putting on a Mrs. Weasley act. He sounded more like Lavendar or Parvati in a gossip fit. Hermione smiled and said, "So, your not upset?" "Why should I be upset? I'm happy for you two." Her smile broke into a grin. "Thanks. But there's even more news than this." "You're going to get married, now?" He said mock-seriously. "NO! Ron, it's about my back." "I thought you said the nurse gave you cream?" "Well, it's not exactly just an itch. It all started last summer."  
  
~~  
  
.So now, I'm going to grow wings." Hermione finished about half an hour later. Ron stood gaping at what she just explained. She looked uneasily at the ground, and Harry put his arm around her. She put her hand to where his hand lay, and he laced his fingers around hers. "So your mother is this lady in the book?" He asked. Hermione shook her head. "Wow. not your everyday History of Magic homework assignment." He saw her smile a little and lightened up. "Don't worry, Mione, whatever help you need, I'll be here. Except now, now I'm going to bed, and try to consume what you just told me." He got up and stretched, and walked up the stairs. Hermione watched him walk, but he turned around and asked her, "What are your wings going to look like, Herm?" "I don't know yet. Guess we'll have to wait and see." "Would you be able to fly?" "Well the book says only few are successful, but can't, because of muggle protection and stuff, but I probably won't. You have to be a certain weight for your wings to carry you, and I'm not going to sacrifice my health for that." That was one thing Harry loved about Hermione, she wouldn't give anything up unless it was for something practical. "Well, goodnight, Hermione. Goodnight, Harry." "G'night," they both called out. "We should head to bed, too, it's almost 2, and if I fall asleep during Potions, Snape will have my head served on a platter." Hermione giggled. "Your right, I'm so tired. What a night this has been, huh?" Harry nodded and stood up. He offered his hand to her and she took it. They walked up the steps till they had to part to their separate dorms. He kissed her briefly and they said their goodnights. Harry watched Hermione walk into her dorm and walked into his. He clamored around for his pajamas, took off his glasses and then crawled into bed. He sighed and closed his eyes. What am I going to do? 


	8. Thinking About You

You're the song that writes a story But leaves a lot to read The closest thing to perfect  
  
But the farthest thing from me  
  
Juliana Theory, The Closest Thing  
  
Growing Wings  
  
~~  
  
That night.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes. Eyes darting around, she felt around her bedside table for her watch. She grabbed it, squinting at it. 4:36? Not even 3 hours. She heaved over to the side of her bed, careful not to wake her roommates with the creaks of her canopy bed. They already questioned her when she first went to bed, and Lavendar, being the nosy girl she is, had to interrogate Hermione about her whereabouts. She eventually told them, and after about 20 minutes of squeals and awe, they finally let her sleep. She wasn't sure where she wanted to go, considering she was out in the common room just a couple hours ago. She stood up and looked around the room. It was really quiet, with just the sounds of the wind outside. She liked it at this time of night, where she could just sit around and think about whatever she wanted. She walked over to the window and took a seat. She looked out at the moon, which, for some reason tonight, seemed to glisten.  
  
Tonight, of all the nights.she smiled to herself. She put her elbow on her knees and rested her cheek on her hand. No, the moons not shining brightly tonight, I've just finally opened my eyes. She yawned openmouthed. She definitely had something on her mind: Martha.  
  
Why hadn't her parents told her? What were they afraid of? The only thing she got out of thinking she was a muggleborn witch was the daily taunting received from Malfoy. She didn't know how she was going to react to her "parents" when she went home for the summer, but she knew their relationship wasn't going to be the same. Hell, I might not see them again. She knew she was going to go find this Martha and bring her back into her life. That is, if she was in her life before. I don't even know what this woman is like, and it's just a stupid assumption anyways. She felt a little tear well up in her eye, but forcefully held it in. No, not now, not tonight, not anymore, I promise. She needed answers, and she needed them fast. If she didn't get them she would explode.  
  
She closed her eyes and took in a couple of deep breaths, pinching herself to make sure she was awake. With no avail to that, she promptly fell asleep; she had done a lot of emotional business that night.  
  
~~  
  
She was sitting on the moon. No, it only looked like the moon. From where she was sitting it only looked like it. There was a black sky out and barely any stars out. She had her wings outstretched, but when she turned around to look at them, she couldn't see them. She could sense them, but not feel them. She stood up, almost mindlessly, closed her eyes, and all of a sudden, jumped off her moon. She realized she was falling down when she opened her eyes, but the fear was building up in her throat and she couldn't scream. She was getting closer and closer to the ground, and closed her eyes in fright, hoping she'd wake up before she'd hit the ground. But instead of hitting the ground, she landed on it like cotton. She stepped on the ground again to make sure it was firm, and released her tension. She figured out where she was, the Hogwarts Lake. The place where she and Harry shared so many infamous talks here. She smiled and walked along, when she spotted a sitting figure ahead of her. She quickened her pace, but the person kept moving further away. She outstretched her arms, but slowly her dream turned dark. Her world was shaking violently, and she could faintly hear someone calling her name.  
  
~~  
  
"Hermione?" Harry shook her shoulders a little more, when she came to and opened her eyes. "Hmmm? Harry? What are you doing in here?" She looked around and saw that she had fell asleep in the same spot she'd been thinking on last night. "Waking you up. You missed breakfast and I was wondering where you were." "I missed breakfast?" Harry nodded. "I could only bring you a muffin, Snape caught me with food and ordered me to put it back," he said, showing her the muffin he escaped from Snape with. She laughed and accepted it, ripping the top off. "Thanks, Harry." He kissed the top of her head, and offered his hand. She took it and stood up. She shooed Harry out of her room and she quickly got dressed. She walked out of her room fussing with her hair, and hurrying over to the Potions dungeon. She didn't want to get Harry into more trouble with Snape.  
  
~~  
  
Hermione walked out of the dungeons and up to the Great Hall, thankful she didn't upset Snape and get points taken away. She made a quick stop to the library to return her book, then headed towards her destination. She reached the massive doors to the Great Hall and walked over to the Gryffindor table where Harry and Ron already were. She was about to take her seat when a stinging pain shot up through her back. She winced and arched her back, making Harry and Ron give her a puzzled look. "Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked as he stood up. She sucked in air through her teeth before screwing her face up in agony. This time, Ron stood up. Hermione now doubled over, but her face told the other 2 that she was still in pain. Harry held out his hand, not knowing what to do, and she grasped onto it, almost making Harry jump. They were both turning frantic as the pain in her face increased. "Go get Dumbledore!" Harry nearly shrieked at Ron, who ran off. "Harry. Get . Nurse. Hurry!!" Hermione said through clenched teeth. She gripped his hand harder and stooped down on her knees. She held herself up on all fours and still sucked in sharp breaths. What the hell is going on? Harry looked around and saw the whole Hall looking at him and Hermione. Everyone seemed to be whispering, and a few teachers were rushing over and conjuring stretchers (more than needed). Dumbledore came into the Hall with Ron not far behind him, as he walked quickly towards the crumpled figure that was Hermione. She was grabbing anything in her reach, as if squeezing them would make the pain go away. Suddenly her vision began to blur, everything was fading, and the last thing she saw was Martha in her minds eye. 


	9. In The Hospital Wing

God knows even angels fall. Jessica Riddle, Even Angels Fall  
  
Growing Wings  
  
~~  
  
"Miss Granger. Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione fluttered open her eyes, wondering what was going on. Last  
thing she remembered was seeing Martha and passing out. She looked up to  
see Dumbledore, Harry and Madame Pomfrey hovering over her.  
"Hermione." Harry breathed. He looked relieved and let out an  
exasperated sigh. She darted her eyes around, unaware of where she was.  
She felt very groggy and tiresome. She winced as a small pain shot  
through her shoulders as she tried to hoist herself up. She cringed her  
eyes and heard Madame Pomfrey give a little gasp.  
"Are they out yet?" she asked. Somehow she had sensed they would be  
coming out soon.  
"Almost," Harry said, running his hand over her forehead like a mother  
does to her sickly child.  
She looked at the Headmaster and he spoke softly, "You must be warned,  
Hermione, this will more than likely happen again."  
Again? Like I enjoyed it the first time? She nodded curtly and made to  
get up. Madame Pomfrey made to stop her but Professor Dumbledore put a  
hand on her shoulder signaling her to let her get up. Hermione managed to  
pull herself up without help and twisted herself around and sat on the  
edge of the bed. She coughed. Harry made way to give her a tissue. She  
waved her hand, meaning "no." She reached around her shoulders and her  
hand came in contact with a smooth, silky feather. She ran her fingertips  
down to the tips.  
"Could I see them? With a mirror?" She asked tentatively.  
"Certainly," Madame Pomfrey said, rushing off to get a mirror. Hermione  
sniffled and coughed a few more times.  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked. She didn't think she could say anything  
without vomiting, so she merely nodded her head. It was like talking to a  
patient who just came out of the trauma room.  
Madame Pomfrey had returned with the promised mirror. Hermione took it  
and gasped at what she saw.  
They were like eagle wings, but much larger. They weren't white; they  
were an amber color mixed with hues of red and orange. They even looked  
soft and delicate, which made Hermione wish she didn't run her hands  
against them now. She liked how the feathers fell against each other in  
perfect symmetry, and how they looked very fluffy and powdery. Almost  
like cotton candy, which for some reason she craved right now. Damn those  
Muggle candies, and now's not even the right time to get some! She put  
the mirror down, and looked up to see Harry's face, which looked  
burdened. She looked to Dumbledore, who had a look of little grieve. From  
him, she looked to Madame Pomfrey whose look was a mix of confusion and  
sorrow. Hermione felt a white-hot surge of anger rush through her. Why do  
they feel sorry for me? They should be damn glad this isn't happening to  
them! Just then, a barn owl flew in through the window. It soared by and  
dropped a letter on Hermione's lap. She furrowed her brow and took it in  
her hand. She examined it and noticed a coat of arms that belonged to the  
Ministry of Magic. She shot an angry look at Dumbledore and said in an  
angry whisper that sounded forced, "You told them!"  
"Miss Granger, you have to remember, there are still Muggles out there,  
who will be very confused if they see you."  
"Don't you understand how hard it is already? And all you're doing is  
giving me sympathetic looks and telling the Ministry about me! Don't you  
understand how DIFFICULT this is?" She shouted. She was surprised that  
the Headmaster wasn't reacting, but instead stared at the floor like a  
little boy being chided.  
"I understand, Miss Granger, but please, you have to consider this: You  
would give our world away if any non-magical person saw you. How would  
you feel if you saw a girl with wings walking down the street, doing her  
shopping like everything was normal?"  
Now she felt bad. She had yelled at her Headmaster for something so  
completely understandable. She felt like she wanted to die instead of be  
in his presence.  
"S-s-sorry, sir."  
"It's quite alright, Miss Granger, I would have expected it from anyone  
else."  
"Go on, open it, Hermione, you still have to read it," said a sudden  
voice that belonged to Harry. She had forgotten there were two other  
people in the room. He sat next to her on the bed and slid his arm around  
her waist. Hermione caught a glimpse of Dumbledore's smile under his  
white mane of beard. She opened the letter and took out the yellowish  
parchment and read:  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
It has come to our attention that you are the heir of a long forgotten  
generation of Alliptonites. You are now required to henceforth remain  
under an invisibility cloak which we, the Ministry, shall provide for you  
when you venture out into the muggle world. You must require a friend or  
family member to do your muggle shopping and please, remain in Diagon  
Alley if you can. Your cloak shall arrive to you in a matter of days.  
Good Luck.  
  
Cornelius Fudge  
  
Cornelius Fudge  
Minister of Magic  
  
"Well, how about that? Old Fudge sent it to you himself," Harry said.  
He moved his hand up to wrap around her shoulders and stroked her cheek  
affectionately. She laughed a little.  
"Well, I guess that makes me the most privileged Alliptonite in the  
world," she retorted. She placed her hand on his leg and he leaned in to  
kiss her cheek. She felt a little hot under the collar with Dumbledore  
and Madame Pomfrey (who hadn't said anything in a while) still in the  
room, but was thankful when Dumbledore had the courtesy to leave.  
"Come Poppy, we must return an owl to the Ministry."  
That left Harry and Hermione on an empty hospital bed to nuzzle and  
cuddle and kiss all they wanted. 


End file.
